Everytime
by KlaineCrissColferShipper
Summary: C'est la rentrée à McKinley. De bonnes nouvelles pour l'un, mauvaise pour l'autre. C'est l'heure des aurevoirs entre Kurt & Blaine.


Et me revoilà -non pas avec le nouveau chapitre de "Far Away", désolé, mais bientôt ! :)- avec un OS sur notre cher couple préféré : Klaine !

Après le tweet de Lea Michele sur le Klaine Duet, et ayant déjà une idée de la chanson qui sera chanté, l'inspiration m'est venu presque instantanément et voilà le résultat.

Comme le titre l'indique , la chanson ayant inspiré cet OS est : Everytime de Britney Spears. Vous la retrouverez d'ailleurs un peu dans le texte.

Je dédicace cet OS à ma petite Chloé (cocoe_117) et à Julia_Colfer de Twitter qui sont les deux personnes dont nos discussions m'inspirent souvent à écrire.

**Disclaimer** : Glee ne m'appartient absolument pas. Kurt et Blaine non plus ( à mon plus grand désespoir... :( ) Les uniques détenteurs sont RIB.

* * *

_Rentrée 2012 - Mi Septembre._

Kurt et Blaine ont survécus à Chandler l'année passée, tout allait bien, ils avaient passer une bonne partie de l'été ensemble. Un été qui n'avait pas été de tout repos puisque Kurt angoissait considérablement pour la rentrée, n'ayant pas d'écoles dans laquelle rentrer, puisqu'il n'avait pas été accepté à la NYADA.

La rentrée s'était bien passé, Kurt et Blaine étaient toujours ensemble, Kurt était resté à McKinley, le temps qu'une école l'accepte enfin. En attendant, il aidait Mr Schuester à recruter de nouveaux membres, ce qui n'avait pas été un franc succès au début, il faut le dire.

Un week end, alors que le couple s'embrassait amoureusement et se câlinait, allongés sur le lit de Kurt. Jusqu'à ce qu'une voix puissante, identifié comme celle de Burt, ne les interpelle depuis l'étage inférieur, les faisant sursauter, en s'écriant :

" **KURT ! Ca y est ! Tu as reçu une lettre d'une école de mode ! **" Le père de Kurt avait dit ça sur un ton complètement joyeux.

Kurt regarda longuement Blaine, sachant parfaitement ce que ça voulait dire, il avait même le regard plus triste qu'heureux. Il s'efforça de faire un beau et large sourire en descendant main dans la main avec Blaine. Il ne voulait la lâcher pour rien au monde.

Kurt attrappa la lettre et lorsqu'il vit l'inscription "VOGUE" en haut de la lettre, il manqua de s'étouffer, ça n'était pas une école, mais le magasine de mode le plus célèbre qui lui envoyait une lettre , lui apprenant qu'une des écoles dans laquelle il avait souhaité partir leur avait parler de lui tellement que les aptitudes du châtain étaient incroyables en matière de mode. Et ils lui offraient de faire un stage dans leur entreprise. Kurt ne put s'empêcher d'avoir les larmes aux yeux et de sauter dans les bras du premier avec qui il voulait partager la nouvelle : Blaine Anderson, son petit ami.

" **Je.. Je vais rentrer au magasine Vogue, Blaine ! C'est incroyable ! **" Il fit un long câlin à son petit ami avant d'aller embrasser son père et sa belle mère.

Et voilà comment tout avait débuter, ou terminer..

_Quelques jours plus tard..._

Tout le monde était dans la salle du Glee Club, sauf les petits nouveaux.. Kurt allait faire ses "adieux" à McKinley. Ca n'était pas pour Kurt que c'était le plus douloureux, mais pour Blaine. Alors que Kurt terminait son discours, Blaine se leva d'un coup et partit le rejoindre, le regardant dans les yeux, ne pouvant cacher l'émotion qui l'envahissait.

" **Assieds toi, j'ai quelque chose à t'offrir avant que tu partes**.. "

Blaine le poussa vers la chaise où il s'asseyait d'habitude et se posa au piano, les mains tremblantes. Certes, la semaine Britney était la semaine d'après, mais Blaine ne pouvait pas choisir une autre chanson que celle ci. Il commença les premières notes de "Everytime" , il se mit à chanter, sa gorge se serrer à mesure qu'il avançait dans la chanson, et pourtant, il ne lâcha pas le regard de son petit ami une seule minute.. Il termina difficilement , laissant Brad faire les dernières notes, pour aller s'agenouiller devant Kurt, lui prenant les mains et terminant la chanson en laissant couler de nombreuses larmes.

Le Glee Club se termina peu après, Blaine ne put rester dans la salle plus longtemps, il ne voulait pas voir les adieux que se faisait Mr Schuester et Kurt, il en avait déjà beaucoup à avaler aujourd'hui.

Il rentra dans la voiture des Hummel et resta silencieux, ses yeux rougis parlant pour lui. Kurt suivit aussi, ouvrant le coffre pour voir si ses valises étaient là. Il s'assit à côté de Blaine, leurs mains se lièrent. Blaine semblait étrangement distant dans la voiture. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant l'aéroport, Blaine fut le premier à sortir, entrainant Kurt avec lui et ses valises dans l'aéroport.

" **Honey.. Il faut que je te parle.. Et s'il te plait, ne pleure pas, c'est déjà extrêmement difficile pour moi de te voir partir.. Mais j'ai pas le choix.. **" Blaine prit une grande inspiration, prenant les mains de Kurt, et évitant son regard.

" **Blaine, arrête, tu me fais peur.. **" Kurt déglutit difficilement..

" **Toi et moi , Kurt, on peut pas continuer... Tu pars à New York, je ne sais pas quand je te reverrai, sachant que je ne peux pas venir tout les weeks ends, c'est impossible.. Et je veux pas que tu sois distrait à cause de moi .. Tu comprends ?** " Blaine n'avait pu s'empêcher d'essuyer plusieurs larmes qui venaient de couler sur le visage de Kurt.

" **Tu me quittes.. Blaine.. " Il tenta de prendre une respiration correcte.. " On se retrouvera l'année prochaine , tu me le promets ? **"

Blaine haussa les épaules, s'avançant pour aller serrer Kurt contre lui..

" **Je ne te promets rien, je ne sais pas de quoi l'année sera faite, je n'aurai peut être pas mon bac.. Quelqu'un te donnera bien des nouvelles de moi de toute façon, et si tu me vois à New York l'année prochaine, alors oui, on se retrouvera.. **"

Blaine l'embrassa lentement mais avec toute la tendresse et l'amour qu'il pouvait éprouver pour Kurt Hummel. Kurt finit par reculer quand son père et sa belle mère arrivèrent, Blaine resta en retrait et ne put s'empêcher de verser de nombreuses larmes quand il vit Kurt embarquer dans l'avion, c'était douloureux, extrêmement, mais il n'avait pas eu le choix. Ils étaient libres, chacun de leur côté, et peut être que ce serait bénéfique pour la réussite de leur année. Blaine ne put s'empêcher d'envoyer un texto à Kurt, qui venait de s'asseoir à sa place : " _Ne m'oublie pas.. Je t'aime Kurt Elizabeth Hummel. _" .

* * *

J'espère que cet OS vous aura plu.

J'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire en tout cas.

Si il vous a plu ou pas, dites moi ce que vous aimez / pas aimez .

A vos Rewieeeews :D


End file.
